Scorched
by Burrfrost
Summary: This is the fire version of Frozen. Elsa, the Fire Queen, reveals her powers to Arendelle, causing suspicions and hatred throughout the land. Does include singing, I made my own lyrics for all the songs. Elsa accidentally sets off an eternal summer in Arendelle, creating too much heat and dangerous fire. It is up to Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf... etc., to save the kingdom.
1. Do You Want to Build a Fireman?

Chapter 1

"Elsa! Elsa, wake up!" Exclaimed Anna, shaking her bright-red-haired sister violently.  
"What is it?" Demanded Elsa, stroking Anna's dark red hair soothingly.  
"Do you want to build a fireman?" Anna asked, her sea-blue eyes gleaming with excitement.  
"Not now, Anna." Elsa said, turning over in the bed and wrapping the covers tighter around her body.  
"Please? It's firing outside, too!" Anna squealed, her pleading gaze tempting.  
"Ugh, fine. But I don't want to." Complained Elsa, getting out of bed.  
"Yay!" Squealed Anna, her eyes brimming with excitement.  
Elsa giggled a little before dashing off into the ballroom, telling Anna to follow her.  
They burst into the ballroom, wowing at the silver curtains that draped the glass windows, which were tainted with freshly cleanness. And, sure enough, dark red clouds had gathered over the sky as Anna and Elsa peered out the window, taking the curtain and pushing it aside. Small, harmless flakes of fire were falling onto the ground, creating summer-snow. They were hot, but just as harmless as cold snow.  
"Come on, Elsa! We can make summer-snow in here, too!" Squealed Anna, grabbing her sister by the arm and pulling her toward the center of the ballroom.  
Elsa formed a fireball in her hands, then threw it up at the dusty brown ceiling, creating dark red clouds just like the ones outside. It began to snow fireflakes onto the crystal-white ground, creating pile after pile of summer-snow.  
"Wow!" Said Anna, taking out fuzzy, pink gloves from her pocket and shoving them on her hands. She started building a giant fireball, her head motioning for Elsa to come over and help.  
Elsa took the summer-snow in her hands, stuffing it onto the big fireball Anna was trying to form.  
Dark brown spots and yellow cracks along with a bright orange base made up the summer-snow.  
Eventually, they had made a fireman that looked simply astonishing.  
"I love it!" Shouted Anna, bouncing up and down with delight.  
"C'mon, Elsa!" She squealed.  
"Make some sunstone columns that I can jump on! I wanna jump across the whole room!"  
"OK!" Elsa agreed, making the first one small so Anna could get on it. Gradually Anna started getting higher and higher, and Elsa started to enjoy herself more with every passing second.  
"Whee! So much fun!" Giggled Anna as she started to pick up the pace of jumping. Elsa was confident that she could handle it, her speed of power matching Anna's speed of leaping into the air. Then, Anna went so fast it was hard for Elsa to keep up with her.  
She gasped for breath as Anna went faster than Elsa thought possible.  
"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa called to her sister, but to no avail.  
"What?" Said Anna, stopping to look down at Elsa as she was standing on a sunstone.  
Elsa's fireball ended up hitting Anna smack in the head instead of in midair.  
Anna fell into the summer-snow with a, 'splat', and Elsa screamed for her parents, the king and queen of Arendelle.  
Anna was still breathing, and she had a bright orange streak in her hair. But she lay unmoving except for the silent movements of her small breaths.  
The king and queen, Elsa and Anna's mom and dad, burst through the doors.  
When her father saw Anna, he gasped, as did her mother.  
"What is going on?" He demanded.


	2. Trolling Around

Chapter 2

"Hurry, we must get her to the trolls!" Elsa's father said frantically.

Elsa hopped in the carriage, hearing the snap of a whip as her father made the snow-white horses gallop into the evergreen forest.

When they got there, her mother cradled Anna in her arms, carrying her to a pile of rocks in the center of a moss-covered stone clearing. She gently put Anna down on the ground as her father knocked on one of the moss-covered stones.

"Look, Sven!" A boy chimed.

Elsa turned her head to see a blonde boy and a reindeer watching her parents try to wake up the trolls. Suddenly, the boy and Sven ducked down, meeting Elsa's icy gaze.

"You two are adorable! I'm gonna keep you." Said a female troll with dark, dark brown hair.

"What is it, your majesties?" Said an old troll in front of Elsa.

Elsa turned her attention back to her parents and Anna.

"Please, my eldest accidentally hit my youngest on the head with a fireball." Her father said.

"Oh, dear." Mumbled the old troll, a look of concern smeared across his rock-like face.

"Well, you're lucky it didn't hit her in the heart. A scorched heart is not as easy to change." He said, his voice cracked with age.

"Please, what can you do to save her?" Elsa's mother said, her voice dripping with worry.

"Well, let me see..." the troll said, forming green magic in between his hands. He slowly formed a wooden bowl, and poured the leaf-green sparks inside.

"Make her drink this potion. It will cure her, but she will still have the orange streak in her dark red hair." The old troll said, taking the king's hand and placing it on the bowl.

Elsa's father tipped back Anna's head, pouring the green magic into her open mouth.

"A side-effect of the potion is that she will forget her sister has powers." The elderly troll spoke.

"I guess it's for the best..." Elsa's mother whispered.

"We'd better get back home." Said Elsa, exhausted yet relieved.

"You must stay in your room, and not let Anna see you." Her father whispered to Elsa once they were walking toward the carriage.

"OK." Said Elsa, crestfallen.

Never to see Anna again...


	3. Toddler Anna Sings

Chapter 3

"Elsa?" Queried Anna.

(beginning of; Do You Wanna Build a Fireman?)

"Do you wanna build a fireman?" she sang. "Come on, let's go and play!" She peeked under the door, seeing nothing but an odd light red light emitting from somewhere in the room. She noticed that it was unusually hot in there, as it nipped at her nose. She lifted her head back up, scowling at Elsa privately.

"I never see you anymore, why won't you come on out that door? It's like you haven't heard me say," she sang once more.

"We used to be best friends, but now we're not. My loneliness never ends!" Anna peered through the keyhole, but saw nothing but that strange red light again as she sang, "Do you wanna build a fireman?" Then she forced her mouth in the keyhole.

"It doesn't have to be a fireman," she sang, her speech muffled by the dusty-gold keyhole.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa scolded her little sister, trying to suppress a wail of distress.

"OK, bye," Anna sang sadly. She ran away toward her room, which seemed to be calling her name at the time.


End file.
